La primera de muchas
by ReginaBane
Summary: Para el siempre tímido Alec, la que se veía ser la noche mas aburrida de toda su existencia, termino siendo la primera de las mejores noches de toda su existencia.


Solté un suspiro de aburrimiento puro. Tirado en mi cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, sin hacer nada aparte de contar las musarañas del techo.

Había vuelto cuando Izzy y Jace estaban de caza. Nadie habitaba el instituto. Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde podría estar Iglesia. Iglesia… Sonreí al recordar a un par de ojos verde amarillentos intensos.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, un portal apareció frente a mí, haciendo entrada al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn…en pijama.

Por más placentero que fuera verlo, no pude evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa, a tal punto de lograr caer de la cama. Él solo se limitó a lanzar una risa divertida entre los dientes y alzar su brazo. Sostenía un teléfono.

-Dijiste que apenas llegaras me llamarías- manifestó con el ceño fruncido- Y se ve que llegaste hace mucho, Alexander- esta vez puso una mano en su cadera.

-Lo-lo siento- tartamudeé intentando recobrar la compostura- la verdad, ni sé donde lo puse.

Magnus soltó un suspiro cansado, metió la mano en su bolsillo y si, ahí estaba mi móvil.

-Adivina, lo encontré en una de mis botas piel de serpiente. Ni siquiera sé que hacia ahí

-Ni yo- me adelanté y cogí el bendito aparato- Igual, lo siento.

-De verdad? No lo hagas, me sirvió de perfecta excusa para venir a verte- se acercó poco a poco a mí, engatusándome.

-Pues… emm- y sin saber porque comencé a retroceder.

-Hummm?- ronroneó alcanzándome y posando en mis labios un suave beso. Y se separó. Tan suave como antes.

Los besos con Magnus siempre eran así. Tentadores. Esperando a que yo sea el que busque más. Y siempre lo lograba.

Al ver que se alejaba, no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas, pero lo jale del kimono de dragones fosforescentes hacia mí fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso. Soltó un gritito de satisfacción y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello al tiempo que me guiaba lentamente hacia la cama. No me había dado cuenta de esto último hasta que choqué con ella y caí de espaldas, quedando él encima mío. Comenzó un vaivén de caricias por parte de los dos. Yo recorría con pudor su espalda, trazando círculos imaginarios, mientras que él acariciaba mi nuca y enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello mientras que su otra mano recorría mi pecho hasta llegar al inicio de mis vaqueros. Un momento… ALTO!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me alcé en mis codos rompiendo la conexión de nuestros labios. Su mirada fue confusa y frustrada.

-Ahora qué?-preguntó

-Pues… tú sabes… - baje mi mirada hacia su mano que seguía en mi cinturón. El siguió mi mirada y cuando volvió sus ojos a mi rostro no pude evitar ruborizarme. El sonrió cariñosamente mientras retiraba su mano de mi correa y la entrelazaba con su otra mano, alrededor de mi nuca. Ese gesto me tranquilizo por un momento y me deje caer mientras entrelazaba mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Sigues estando inseguro, mi amor? – pregunto dulcemente mientras que sus manos jugaban con mi cabello.

-Lo siento, se que tu quieres hacer… eso-dios, como decirlo sin parecer un estúpido frente a una persona de más de 800 años que ya tuvo sexo con casi medio mundo- y yo también quiero pero…

-Pero es tu primera vez y temes que te haga daño-concluyó

-Eso, y…

-Y…?- me insto a seguir

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y sentí mi rostro en llamas.

-No tengo la experiencia suficiente como para dejarte satisfecho ni saber qué demonios hacer.- solté de golpe. Sus manos dejaron de moverse, y escondió su rostro en mi clavícula al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar. Pronto me di cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

Solté un bufido de frustración total.

-Ves, por eso mismo no te lo dije antes, sabía que te burlarías de mi- intenté levantarme nuevamente pero el rápidamente posó sus manos en mi pecho instando a que me tire de nuevo.

-No me estoy riendo de ti, bomboncito. Sino de tu declaración-dijo aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia, y si tú me amas como dices entonces debes comprenderme.- replique molesto. El volvió a dulcificar su mirada y a masajear mi pecho con cariño. Eso me relajo un poco. Rayos, este brujo sabía como manejarme a la perfección.

-Claro que te amo y te comprendo, solo que fue muy tonto y contradictorio lo que me acabas de decir.

-Explícate- intente parecer molesto, aunque al parecer no funcionó ya que con una de sus manos masajeo mi ceño fruncido logrando deshacerlo.

-Vamos no te enojes conmigo, corazón. Es solo que te quejas de tu falta de experiencia y eso es perfectamente comprensible porque tú aun no lo has hecho.

-Y?- aun no comprendía, eso era lo que acababa de decir no?

- Y que si quieres tener experiencia y dejarme satisfecho- su mirada se volvió picara- entonces tienes que comenzar a practicar. De preferencia con tu magnifico novio.- me guiñó el ojo.

Al procesar y entender sus palabras los colores se subieron de golpe a mi rostro, sabiendo que la solución a la que había llegado era totalmente cierta. Tragué sonoramente y el sonrió divertido mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura y la otra bajaba mi cierre con maestría.

-Relájate, cielo. No te hare daño, te juro ser solemnemente delicado contigo.- y comenzó a dejar cortos besos en mis ojos, mi nariz y en mis labios.

- Alguna vez estuviste con alguien virgen?- pregunté curioso

- Si, pero hace mucho. Ya ni me acuerdo con quien- me tensé - no te preocupes, igual, no haremos sexo.

-Ah no?- pregunté perplejo

- Claro que no, bizcochito. Contigo, solo hare el amor.- y juntó sus labios en los míos en un beso, esos que me hacían olvidar mi nombre y del mundo entero.

**Y? QUE TAL? :D DIGANME SI LES ENCANTO O LO DETESTARON POR SUS REVIEWS! ME HARIAN TAN FELIZ :3**


End file.
